Mister Miracle
Mister Miracle is a hero and the greatest escape artist of all Multi-Universe. Best Friends: Big Barda, Oberon, Sam, Josh Sharp, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos Worst Enemies: Brainiac, Tolian Soran, Darth Nihilus Scott Free was the biological son of Highfather who was traded for Orion over to Darkseid, as part of a pact between New Genesis and Apokolips. Scott grew up in the X-Pit, where he was repeatedly tortured by Granny Goodness. However, unlike most of her subjects, Scott Free was resilient and resisted her brainwashing. He attempted to escape on several occasions, only to be thwarted every time. Thanks to these attempts, Scott gradually acquired acute escapist skills, and his perseverance paid off when he finally managed to escape the infernal X-Pit. Scott later became the escape artist knows as Mister Miracle. He also freed Big Barda from Granny Goodness's control, and married her. Somehow, he and Big Barda meeting with Sam and Josh and became friends with both. One day, his manager Oberon was abducted by Tolian Soran. In exchange for Oberon's safe return, Mister Miracle and Big Barda were coerced into breaking Katz out of the jail. he and his allies succeeded in freeing Katz, but when they came to save Oberon, he was dead and were nearly killed by his killer. While Josh and Sam helped Blythe, Zoe and a badly hurt Sunil, he and Big Barda fought with Shinzon and Michael Myers. After a hard fight, they both manage to defeat them, but they escapes. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mister Miracle joins Dr. Strange and co. with his wife to go up against the Children of BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. He reports back to the heroes telling them of nine more members in the group which are the Miracle Elite. Mister Miracle unlike the others seeks out to find and help Strange and Flash if they get in trouble. Which does happen in Cronus, he stays to aid Strange against them. He is nearly killed by Darth Nihilus and Ares though Dr. Strange does rescue them and gets them away from Cronus. Miracle meets back with Batman trying to help Barda recover from her beat down, He is beaten down by Elsa's winter powers and Barda gets frozen by her powers who decides to look after her. After Riker and Worf tell the resistance about Ultraman, Soran and Evil Buzz arriving Miracle gets a bad feeling about this which Tony asks why to. Big Barda and Minster Miracle don't want it to be Darth Nihilus since he left a bit of a mark on them both to the point they don't want to see him. They end getting involved against Myers who really lifts his weight around against the heroes. He is one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison which he sees as a challenge to escape though he is confident he will stay alive. Miracle reveals to Strange that he has tried to escape but he gets caught every time by diligence people. He like his friends are killed by BlackGarurumon's allies in a massacre. Allies and enemies Allies: Big Barda (his wife), Highfather (his biological father), Oberon, the Justice League, Sam, Josh Sharp, Wander, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Dr. Strange, Jessie, James, Grey, Dan (Dan Vs.), Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Norman, Eska, Android 16, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman, Batman Beyond, Blythe Baxter, Grey, Jessie, James, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu Enemies: Darkseid (his adoptive father), Granny Goodness, Monarch, Lord Hater, the Sith Stalker, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil Blackpool TBA Gallery Minmiracle.jpg Scott Free DCAU 002.jpg|Mister Miracle unmasked 250px-Mister_Miracle.png earth-2-15a.jpg GalleryChar_1920x1080_3_MML_01_22_5722c20cdd4773.00553579.jpg Mister_Miracle.jpg MisterMiracle2FL_Marquee_59b9c0b15c4c36.46257244.jpg mister-miracle-prime-earth-0001-117113.jpg MrMiracleHeader.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Caped Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Son of Villain Category:Scientists Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Seventh in Command Category:New Gods Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Mister Miracle and Big Barda Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Deceased Members of the Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil